Dinner Date for Two
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Dimitri is planning on a special surprise for his Roza. Entry in the VAlentine's Day contest as part of the 'Love Fades Mine Has' group.


**Entry for VAlentine's Day contest **  
**Penname**: Laurie Whitlock  
**Pairing:** Rose/Demetri  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Its Valentine's Day and Dimitri is planning on a special surprise for his Roza.  
**Warnings: **I only own the plot, all known characters belongs to Richelle Mead. A/H, A/U  
**Beta: **JoyfulyetHesitantPen  
**Word Count: **

It was Valentine's Day and as cheesy as it sounds, I was planning on proposing to my long time girlfriend Rose Hathaway. I've know Rose or Roza as I call her, since we were children. My mother had just moved us to the United States out of Russia when I was seven years old. She knew that in our secluded little town, my sisters and I wouldn't have the lives that she wanted for us. Her and my grandmother saved up all their money and relocated us to Montana.

It was the first day of school and there was a bully picking on me at recess because of my accented English, Rose came out of nowhere and defended me, and I was shocked that she was able to beat up the bully. Ever since then we've been friends and when we entered high school we became lovers.

I officially proposed to Roza in our second year of university; I just didn't have enough money to get her a ring at the time. I say officially because ever since we were ten I was asking Roza to marry me but she kept saying that we were too young. I had been planning this day for over a month now. I didn't want to take Roza out to some restaurant, it would be crowded, over expensive and so crazy that I wouldn't enjoy myself and I wanted this night to be perfect, so I took the day off work, called mama and asked for some recipes I knew Roza would love.

I wasn't the best cook in the family but I was able to pull my own weight. I spent the whole day cooking, cleaning, and making the house look and smell great. I bought a lot of flowers, not only roses but also lilies, daisies, hydrangeas and freesias. I also set out some candles and made sure that I had matches as well as a lighter handy to light them. I also had Roza's best friend, Lissa, help me out. She promised to make sure that she kept Roza out of the house till I texted her to let her know I was ready for Roza to come home. Lissa also promised to get Roza into the dress that I'd picked out for her. It was knee length red dress that flared out at the bottom.

Finally when everything was ready, I texted Lissa and told her that I was ready for Roza to come home. She texted back and said they would be there in ten minutes. I raced to the bedroom, changed my clothes and made sure that everything was ready. I had just finished placing the first course on the table when I heard the key in the lock. I quickly lit the candles and then raced into the front room. When Roza turned around from locking the door I said, "Happy Valentine's Day my Roza."

"Happy Valentine's Day Comrade," she replied while placing a kiss on my lips.

I helped her to remove her coat and after covering her eyes with a handkerchief, I walked her towards the dining room. As soon as we were standing in the entrance, I took off the handkerchief.

She blinked a few times, and then gasped in awe. "Did you do all of this Dimitri?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart. I wanted this night to be special for us."

"So this explains why Lissa kept me out till she got a text."

"Yeah, she was helping me out. Don't worry, Christian already knew what was going on and he was ok with it because it gave him more time to work on their date."

"You are amazing, Comrade."

We sat down and began to eat and Roza kept telling me that everything tasted wonderful. I knew I wanted to propose to Roza during dessert, and I secretly kept checking my pocket to make sure that the ring box was still there.

I got up and cleared away the plates. When I returned I had two plates of chocolate cake with rose designs inlaid in the icing. I placed the plates on the table but didn't sit down.

Taking Roza's hand in mine, I got down on one knee and after taking a deep breath I said, "My Roza, I've loved you since the day you rescued me from that bully. I've told you how much I love you since we were ten but you didn't seem to believe me till we got older and you realized that you were in love with me as well. I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side as my wife, best friend and eventually the mother of my children. Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the greatest of honors and marry me?"

Pulling out the ring box, I looked up at Roza. She had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling. She hiccupped a couple of times and before saying, "Comrade, I've never once disbelieved your love for me, I kept putting you off because at times I felt like I was never good enough for you ..."

Dimitri went to interrupt me but I placed a finger against his lips and said, "no, don't interrupt. Anyways as I got older, I came to realize that my ideas of not being good enough for you were only based on my fear that if we were to marry, we would end up divorced like my parents, but I came to see that, that will never happen to us. So yes, Dimitri Belikov, I will marry you."

I beamed with pride when I heard her agree, I let her hand go, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"It's stunning," Roza said while admiring it.

"It's a ruby and diamond. I picked it up almost a year ago," I told her with a smile. "I was just waiting for us to finish university to propose."

"I love it and I love you Dimitri," she gushed.

"And I love you future Mrs. Belikov."

I kissed her and then we finished dessert so we could cuddle on the couch and watch movies. We went to bed in the early hours of the coming day, and before we fell asleep we made love. It was sweet and sensual, a reconfirming our love for each other.

We snuggled under the covers wrapped in each other's arms where we would be spending the rest of our lives in each other's arms. I couldn't have been happier.

**A/n:** So I hope y'all enjoyed this cute little o/s. I may do an outtake of their wedding, haven't decided yet. *waves* until next time.


End file.
